RWBY-x-BlazBlue : The Legacy Continues
by SanguisAnima
Summary: Remnant was the product of the evolution of Mankind from Dust. What was little known, however, was that the heroes of a time long past had met again in the present, albeit in different bodies and selves; each one not realizing how they were connected before. How will 15-year old Ruby Rose react when she finds out that she has inherited the will of the Grim Reaper?
1. Rebel 1 : When Past and Present Meet

BlazBlue-x-RWBY Crossover

Rebel 1 : When Past and Present Meet

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth.

BlazBlue is owned by Arc System Works.

* * *

The Black Beast.

The name alone sends shivers down the spines of people. And with good reason, for the world very nearly met its end with it.

However, the Black Beast's rampaging ended quite suddenly, and quieted down for a year. A group known as the Six Heroes took the opportunity to teach mankind how to use seithr to their advantage.

How to fight back.

Fast forward to several years later. Seithr still abounds, but without the immediate threat of the Black Beast, as it had been defeated in the first war.

However, unknown to most, the world as they knew it was merely looping back and 're-playing', for lack of a better term.

That is, until the criminal known as Ragna the Bloodedge broke the cycle and ended the time loop.

Hakumen, one of the Six Heroes, had apparently killed the person behind the time loop phenomenon: Yuuki Terumi. Surprisingly he was also one of the Six Heroes who originally defeated the Black Beast.

Now, with stability and continuity practically ensured, the world moved on. The continents shifted, seithr gradually disappeared from the face of the planet, and the NOL gradually faded into oblivion.

All Nox and Legacy Weapons were gathered and hidden; although some people dared enough to venture to hunt for them, all efforts were unsuccessful. Eventually, these were forgotten.

No one really expected that there was one more Murakumo Unit, buried ridiculously deep (but surprisingly intact) within what was now known as Vecchia. History also told that there were only thirteen Anti-Sankishin Core Units. For some reason, the unknown fourteenth Murakumo Unit never powered on in the past, possibly due to the fact that there was no reason for it to.

Thus, when the Boundary Interface Prime Field Device, Anti-Sankishin Core Unit Number 14, Xi, was brought to the surface, she was then studied. No one knew what to make of the huge sword that seemed to 'stand guard'; however, when she was moved, the sword disappeared from its place in the caverns.

* * *

True to his form, the Bloodedge also somehow stayed.

And curiously, the most recent incarnation was a red-cloaked, fifteen-year old scythe wielder from Vale.

And when the Vytal Fair drew near, something happened to connect both Murakumo Unit and Bloodedge descendant.

Penny and Ruby Rose.

* * *

"Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" Ruby looked around, wondering where the orange-haired girl went off to.

Unbeknownst to the scythe wielder, the girl in question was inside a black car, looking out through one of the tinted windows while a man spoke beside her. "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city."

The car's engines came to life, and Penny looked away from the windows. "I know, sir." She couldn't keep her teal eyes away from the girl who unconditionally called her a friend.

No one back home would even want speak with a Murakumo Unit. Much less offer to be friends.

Except for her. Ruby Rose.

The car drove off, leaving Penny to her thoughts. "Penny, your time will come," the man beside her said, as if reading her mind. "Also, bear in mind that this is already a different time. Seithr is no longer existent, and the Azure Grimoire is already lost to time. All of the leads we have had so far are all duds, but we will continue working on locating it."

_But I'm sure I felt it_, Penny interjected in her mind. _It could not be anything else. Although it did feel odd, as if something was missing... But the Azure Grimoire is definitely there. And the scythe, too! She's unmistakably the Grim Reaper of this time_. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. _But... Why would the Grim Reaper befriend me? Me, a Murakumo Unit... All the others were usually met with hostility. Except Mu-12, who regained her self as Noel Vermillion..._

* * *

Team RWBY was headed back to Beacon, everyone deep in their own thoughts. Blake decided to break the silence. "Ruby, you were looking for Penny earlier. Just who or what is she?"

Ruby drew a deep sigh. "We met her last Friday, remember? Weiss ran into her while we were chasing Sun-"

"I know that, but how did she control all those swords? I'm sure you saw that. There's no way she could have done that without touching or making contact of any sort." Blake continued, interrupting the scythe wielder. "Unless she had invisible wires... Or something..."

Yang lifted up her arms behind her head. "That's probably it."

Ruby sighed as they continued walking. "Probably." _Why do I feel like I should know her...? It's as if... Penny was an important part of my past..._

* * *

The memories flashed briefly in front of her.

A hot, fiery environment. Multiple floating swords. The sound of metal clashing against each other. And a… mantra of sorts.

"Restriction 666 released... Dimensional Interruption Imaginary Number formed... Azure Grimoire, activate."

* * *

"Say what now, Ruby? Restriction and activate what?" Yang had her face close to the younger girl.

This made Ruby jump back, hands held out as if to stop the blonde from coming closer. "Gaaah! Too close Yang!"

Yang started walking backwards, still facing her. "You were whispering something about a restriction something. Got something in mind, li'l sis?"

Silver eyes blinked in complete confusion. "Huh? I was? I don't recall."

"More importantly, do you recall what you had told me last week, before all of this happened?" Weiss turned her head to the cloaked girl. "You said something about creating something you called 'Aura Grimoire', and you said you were going to ask for help in making it."

The scythe wielder shook her head. Blake answered for her after a few minutes, "I do. Ruby also said something about augmenting Crescent Rose."

* * *

Roman sat in the hoverjet, thinking on what just happened. True, he only got a very small part of the Dust shipment, but he didn't really care. _Cinder and her two 'pets' be damned. I'll deal with them when I face with them. I finally got a wish come true. _

He got Red. Well, maybe not entirely dead, but the point was he was able to hit her.

That exhilaration. That feeling of completeness. He was 'whole' again, at least for now. A slow, satsfied, creepy grin started to grow on his handsome face.

"Oh Red, I do look forward to seeing you again... I hope your blood is as red as I believe it to be."

* * *

Ozpin closed the Scroll after reading Qrow's message. _I suppose it is indeed the best time to teach the Reaper. No doubt she's remembered at least part of her Grimoire._ He reached for his cane and stood up, walking towards the window overlooking Beacon Academy. _I simply hope she does not abuse the power of her Aura Grimoire... Even if it's a mere copy of the original. A powerful copy, but a duplicate nonetheless._

He heard the door open. Ozpin didn't need to turn to find out who it was. "How are the students coming along today, Glynda?"

A seat creaked slightly as it was occupied, the sound of shuffling papers following shortly afterward. "Are you sure about your decision, sir? Other students, faculty and the parents may find that highly irregular, and-"

Ozpin cut the bespectacled woman's question off, turning to face her as he spoke. "I am sure, yes, and I am also aware of those complications." He picked up the mug, half full of brown coffee and took a small sip, then set the cane down on the table in front of Glynda. "I fear that Miss Rose is growing in power too quickly, the rate she is doing so is too fast for her own good. I cannot entrust this task to anyone else, no offense to you, as I can feel she will outpower whoever I set as her mentor."

"And you can do this on your own? No offense meant, sir, but I am just as capable as you are."

Glynda's doubt was very clearly written on her face, making the gray-haired man chuckle before answering. "Tell me, Glynda. What do you know of the Azure Grimoire, or of the legends of the Black Beast?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. This is my first attempt at a crossover fic.

Much thanks to ZaleTheSealedGuardian for lots and lots of help in ironing out details. Our little conversation on Penny in RWBY Episode 16 started this little venture; if you've seen the episode then you'll know what I mean.

If you haven't seen it yet, shame on you. Go and watch it now, pronto, stat. You won't regret the fifteen minutes watching it, I promise you that.

Sanguis out.


	2. Rebel 2 : The Observer, Part 1

BlazBlue-x-RWBY Crossover

Rebel 2 : The Observer, Part 1

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth.

BlazBlue is owned by Arc System Works.

* * *

"Tell me, Glynda. What do you know of the Azure Grimoire, or of the legends of the Black Beast?"

The blonde-haired woman blinked a few times, her smooth brow slightly furrowed in thought. "That is a rather old legend, sir... If my recollection is correct, the Black Beast was a monstrous creature that appeared without notice, rampaged seemingly without reason, and left massive destruction in its wake. It also exuded massive amounts of a harmful substance that polluted the surface of the planet, making it inhospitable to humans; as a result, people moved to higher grounds in order to escape this pollution and continue to survive." Glynda adjusted her glasses slightly before speaking again. "What does that have to do with your decision to mentor Miss Rose?"

Ozpin took another sip from his mug, and sat on his chair across the desk from Glynda. "I have reason to believe that Ruby Rose has access to a Grimoire. I want to see to it that she does not misuse that power, and that she can control it."

Glynda's blue eyes narrowed at him. "A... Grimoire, you say...? But how...? Were those not lost, as originally believed?"

Ozpin's brown eyes regarded the woman in front of him thoughtfully, before draining his mug and setting it on the table. He drew a deep sigh, interlocking his fingers, before speaking again. "I am not entirely sure myself, but the way I have observed her using her Aura seems to point to no other possibility."

* * *

Red eyes opened and settled on the teacup. There was a barely perceptible ripple as it was set down on the linen-draped table. A concerned voice gently spoke from behind, the words carrying the dignity of age. "Is something afoot, milady?"

A soft sigh before the answer was given. "Yes, Valkenhayn. However it may be too early to do anything yet." The speaker picked up the teacup and took a slow, leisurely sip before speaking again. "Nonetheless, I am curious. How will Bloodedge's heir act? Will she be as obstinate as her predecessor? Is she as brainless as he was?"

A tiny voice piped up from somewhere close. "Hah! I'm sure of it! As they say, the fruit never falls far from the tree!"

Another voice answered: "Gii, you're too hard on her. We haven't even seen her yet. I think I shall defer my opinion until then."

A pair of cinderblocks appeared from nowhere and fell on something, immediately followed by yelps. "Oww Princess! That hurt!" "W-What did I do, Princess?"

The teacup was slowly drained, then set on the table again. The seated figure slowly stood to its full height, revealing a slender girl clothed in a black dress and billowing skirt, designed with red crosses on the back and sides. Her long blonde hair was tied in two high pigtails, held by black ribbons. "Nago, Gii. I believe I have told you before to hold your tongues unless spoken to." She turned to her side, where a tall, elderly man wearing a black butler uniform with gold trim and matching pants was standing close by. "Valkenhayn, I would like you to accompany me later. I wish to pay a visit to Bloodedge's heir. Also, I leave you to decide how to discipline Nago and Gii. They have grown rather undisciplined lately. I shall rest in my room for a short while before we leave."

The man addressed as Valkenhayn bowed. "As you wish, milady." He turned to the two left in his 'care' as she vanished. "Now, as for the two of you."

Nago, a creature who normally appears as a large black cat, and Gii, a red bat, stuck close to each other as the elderly butler seemed to become feral.

* * *

Team RWBY got back to Beacon and was immediately called to Glynda's office. The blonde woman looked like she couldn't decide on something as the four girls stood in front of her desk. After a very long while, she looked up and met Ruby's silver eyes, then spoke in a flat voice. "Miss Rose, you are to report to Professor Ozpin alone after this. As for the three of you," she turned to the rest of Ruby's team, "you are to return to your dorms and await further instructions."

Yang stepped forward. "But, Miss Goodwitch, why does Ruby have to go alone? Did she commit any offense?" The blonde brawler's face was full of worry.

Glynda turned her eyes back to her Scroll. "No, she did not. This matter is not for me to disclose. You may leave." Her tone carried a note of finality to it.

Weiss led the way out of Glynda's office. The heiress and the other two girls waited for their leader to round the corner leading to the headmaster's office. Ruby waved before she disappeared from sight, Yang and Blake reciprocating the gesture. They remained standing there for a few more moments, the white-haired girl breaking the silence. "I wonder why the headmaster wants Ruby alone."

"Whatever the reason is, I'm sure Ruby can take care of herself." Blake replied, the ears under her bow twitching almost imperceptibly.

Ruby stood outside of the great double doors leading into the headmaster's office. She had to admit, she had no idea why she was being called here, and alone to boot. _Could it be because of Penny and what happened earlier? No, that can't be it, I didn't even do anything!_ She shook her head. _No, I gotta stay focused_. She took a deep breath, and raised her hand to knock.

Before Ruby's hand could even make any form of contact, the door yanked open, the headmaster holding a mug in his other hand. "Ruby Rose. I was beginning to think you were already rooted to the spot."

The suddenness of the door opening, plus Ozpin's equally sudden speaking surprised the cloak-wearing girl, making her jump backwards a bit, both hands raised in a defensive gesture. "Gyaah!"

Ozpin didn't so much as blink, merely opening the door wider and gesturing for the girl to come in. "Let us talk inside. It will be more comfortable than standing here at the door." He moved away, leaving the door open for the Huntress-in-training.

Ruby took a few calming breaths before entering. The inside of Ozpin's office was a little short of the redhead's expectations: it was indeed what you would expect of a headmaster's office, although she thought it would also have... More.

Ozpin gestured to the seat on the other side of his table. "Please, relax. I only wanted to ask you a few things."

Ruby slightly paled. Her mind immediately went on overdrive. _Oh no, he's going to ask about Penny... What do I do? What do I tell him? How much should I tell him? Can he detect lies?_

The brown-eyed man merely eased back on his chair, taking a sip from his mug. "Ruby, were you aware that you had a Grimoire?"

Silver eyes shot up and focused on brown. "H-huh? A what? A Grimm wire?"

Both headmaster and student turned as they heard something - or someones - just appear suddenly and mysteriously in the same room as them. The black-suited elderly man spoke first. "It would appear that Bloodedge's heir is just as thick-headed as he is, madam."

Ruby slightly tensed as she saw the black cat, but didn't move. Ozpin merely regarded the new arrivals with curiosity. "And who might you two be?"

The elderly man smiled. "Oh dear, where are my manners. I am Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, butler to the Alucard family. The young lady at my side is the current head of the family, Madam Rachel."

The black cat moved to the side and simply morphed into a throne, and Rachel wordlessly sat on it. A plump red bat appeared out of nowhere and morphed into a table. Ruby's eyes were now locked on the throne and table. "Whoa... I didn't know Grimm could be tamed and change forms now..."

"They are not simple creatures of this world," Rachel replied. "Nago and Gii are my familiars. Valkenhayn, I desire some refreshments. Our trip tired me more than I would have desired."

Valkenhayn bowed. "Most certainly, milady. Sir," he now turned to Ozpin, "would you be so kind as to allow me leave to use your kitchen?"

Ozpin smiled slightly. "This office doesn't have a kitchen, but by all means you can use the stuff over there. I think there should be some Assam tea in the upper right cupboard, right behind the bookcase you're standing in front of. If you prefer cocoa, I'm afraid I am fresh out of it."

The butler nodded. "Ah. Very good, sir. If you will excuse me..." He bowed and excused himself, moving lithely and silently for someone his age.

As the butler was busy preparing on the other side of the division, Rachel regarded Ruby silently, red eyes meeting silver. "Heir of Bloodedge. Observe me."

* * *

Welp that's it for now.

I'm honestly not sure when I can do the next update since I got a call from one of the centers I applied to and it looks like I was able to manage the cut... This means less time for me to be able to think and write, but at the same time it also means new job (and a steady source of cash. Haha XD)

Anyways, feel free to leave your comments and reviews.

Sanguis out.


	3. Rebel 3 : The Observer, Part 2

BlazBlue-x-RWBY Crossover

Rebel 3 : The Observer, Part 2

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth.

BlazBlue is owned by Arc System Works.

* * *

Rachel regarded Ruby silently, red eyes meeting silver. "Heir of Bloodedge. Observe me."

Ruby turned to the blonde girl. She seemed to be around the same age as Yang, more or less. Where Weiss' white hair was done in a single off-centered ponytail, the girl in front of her had hers in two on both sides of her head, kept in place by two black ribbons similar to Blake's. This gave her the appearance of having two rabbit ears, much like Velvet Scarlatina. Judging from what Ruby had seen earlier, she gauged the red-eyed girl wwould stand somewhere close to Yang in height. The red eyes were also another point of similarity, although the blonde brawler's only appeared in times of extreme emotions whereas Rachel's were permanently, apparently naturally so, as they were. The scythe wielder wasn't exactly sure what the other girl meant by observing her, prompting Ruby to ask sheepishly. "Uh... Which part should I observe?"

Rachel sighed. "Oh my. It appears she is certainly as slow of brain as her predecessor." She stood up to her full height, red eyes locking on and seemingly enticing - no, _commanding_ - the other girl's silver orbs to meet hers. "_Observe_, Grim Reaper."

* * *

Nora was currently sitting on the floor, playing Monopoly with Ren, Weiss, and Jaune. Blake had excused herself out from playing, and was contentedly leafing through the pages of the book she was currently reading. Every now and then she would glance at the players and make short comments, quickly disregarded by everyone playing. Yang, on the other hand, fell asleep as soon as her body hit the bed, quite uncharacteristic of the blonde brawler. Her light snoring was the only other sound in the room.

Jaune was on the verge of losing, followed by Ren. Surprisingly, Nora held her own against the Schnee heiress. "It appears you have an innate knack for running a business," the white-haired girl quipped, hiding a sly smile. She glanced sideways at the two boys sitting on either side of her. "It will be only between you and me after we run these two to the ground."

"Don't you think it's a little too early to say that, Snow Angel?" Jaune had a relaxed, confident smile as he rolled the die, which slowly dropped into a frown as he counted the dots and realized that it landed him smack in Jail. This put him in a serious bind - at the moment he had only one property, and he had only 50 Lien on hand. Bail was a hefty one hundred, which was exactly half of the property cost. It was a losing situation either way.

Deciding to try and salvage his pride, he threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, now look what you made me do, Snow Angel. You distracted me so much I got myself in Jail."

As the blonde boy tried to laugh it all off, Ren quietly pointed out while keeping his eyes on the board and his fingers seeming to rapidly count off, "Jaune, you know you are just simply unlucky with that sort of game, and that one way or another Weiss would have taken over."

As the rest of the remaining awake people laughed at this, Nora grabbed the die, haphazardly tossed it in the air, and rubbed her palms together as it landed. She counted the number of dots, then looked back at the board... And up to Ren. For some reason the black-haired boy felt a shiver run up his back, crawling to his shoulders and chest, as he and Nora stared at each other for a few seconds. Nora's smile was nothing short of creepy. "Ren... You WILL let me buy that off... Won't you? Renny?

* * *

Ruby was quite honestly confused. Observe? Like study closely? "I... Ah..." Her silver eyes were still locked onto Rachel's red orbs. Somehow she could not bring her eyes to look away.

A growing sense of panic, confusion and fear were mixing in the red-cloaked girl's mind. Just as she made to stand up, her cloak fluttered against an unseen wind, spraying a pile of rose petals in the air around Ruby. Her silver eyes seemed to light up as well while she slowly sat back down, seemingly in a daze. The rose petals mysteriously disappeared as she did so.

Rachel sat back down, a look of satisfaction on her face. "So you _did_ remember, after all. There may be hope for you yet."

Nago's cat face morphed from the top of the throne. "It may be that the Azure Grimoire had activated some of its previous owner's memories, princess."

Gii's face appeared at the center of the table he had shape-shifted to, and spoke up as well. "Or maybe she was just faking it, princess, you know how humans are - oww!"

Rachel had grabbed the edge of the table and gripped it tightly, at the same time slapping the side of the throne with one hand, shocking Nago. "I did not ask for your opinions. I am beginning to think you two like being punished so much that you purposefully act this way." _Not to mention you had managed to turn the tables on me on one occasion... That would have been far enough but you even made me into your personal maid. I can never live with that thought... Thankfully it will _never_ come to pass now._

Ozpin picked up his mug and drained it, eyeing the black-clad blonde girl. "Pardon me if I am interrupting, but I seem to recall that there was mention of an Alucard in one of the narratives in the old forgotten legends. Might you be any relation to that person?"

Valkenhayn returned with a pot of tea, and poured some onto Rachel's teacup, doing the same with Ruby's and Ozpin's. The red-eyed girl smiled slightly as she answered, "Yes, I am she. Or perhaps you might be referring to my father. He was one of those who actively worked in the sidelines to battle the Black Beast."

Rachel held a hand out to Ruby, snapping her fingers. The younger girl's eyes slowly reverted to normal, the rose buckle on the scythe-wielder's belt glowed briefly with a silvery-blue hue, and died down at the same time as Ruby's silver eyes normalized. "Wh... What happened...?"

The red-eyed girl answered, picking up her teacup. "You finally observed. And you also activated your Grimoire a little, as a bonus. I can see that you still have a lot to learn."

Ozpin interlocked his fingers, hiding a small smile as Rachel sipped her tea. "While we are on the subject, Ruby, I want to inform you that I personally will be training you in the use of your Grimoire, beginning tomorrow."

"WHAAAAT?!"

Ozpin ignored the younger girl's wide-eyed squeak of dismay as he reached for the teacup and took a whiff, then continued as if Ruby had said nothing. "I also want to inform you that your Grimoire, while powerful in its own right, is not yours. It draws its power from a combination of your Aura and the surroundings, and amplifies your semblance by several times over. That will make you a very formidable opponent in the battlefield, but never forget that you yourself have a limitation, as well as your Grimoire."

Rachel set down her teacup, the elderly butler moving silently to refill it. "I had suspected that Mitsuyoshi's descendant would be nearby, but I had never even thought the event will play out as closely as it had in the original. Though I must say, while I was impressed with him having the title of the world's strongest, I was also disappointed as Mitsuyoshi, your predecessor, was a cat."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Whatever could you mean...?"

Valkenhayn smiled and gestured to the headmaster himself. "She means you, my friend. You are the descendant of the beastkin Mitsuyoshi of the Six Heroes, although he was better known as Jubei back then."

Ozpin's teacup fell back to the table with a loud clatter.

* * *

Velvet was looking out of her dorm window, sighing deeply for the - how many times was it now? Honestly, she had lost count.

True, she had found friends in Teams JNPR and RWBY, especially Nora, Pyrrha, Blake and Yang. But it didn't stop the fact that she could still feel the accusing stares behind her back, the shushed whispers aimed in her direction.

It was not her choosing to become a Faunus. She did have some very good advantages over normal humans, such as enhanced hearing and vision, and although none knew it yet she had a very excellent metabolism. If Velvet wanted to, she could take on Nora in an eating contest every day and still retain her trim figure. However, the very first thing anyone noticed was her ears, and focus on it alone.

Velvet drew yet another sigh. Why was she so unlucky?

The rustling of tree leaves to her left grabbed her attention, making her turn. The rabbit Faunus did not expect to see another face mere inches away from hers. This made her reach a hand up and clap over her mouth, suppressing a scream and making her stumble backwards and fall to the floor.

"Oops, sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." The stranger was wearing a tight, revealing brown outfit that allowed her freedom of movement and emphasized her curves. But the main thing that got Velvet's attention was the stranger's head.

Two rounded ears were sitting on top of her head. They looked really cute. "A-are you... A F-Faunus too...?" Velvet sat up, blinking and trying to convince herself that she was not hallucinating.

The newcomer vaulted quietly inside the room. "Huh? Fawns? No, I'm a squirrel. See?" She turned slightly and showed her bushy tail, which twitched with the attention. "And I can see you're a rabbit. Oh yeah, by the way, my name's Makoto. Makoto Nanaya, of the Novus... Eh, nevermind that part, too long. And you are?" She held a hand out to Velvet.

The rabbit Faunus reached a hand up. "I... I'm Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina." Makoto's hand grasped hers, gently but firmly pulling her up.

"So, sorry to scare ya earlier," Makoto clasped both hands behind her, eyes directed out the window. "I wasn't really looking where I was going, and the next thing I know - hey, what..?!"

Velvet had bent towards the other side, one hand petting Makoto's bushy tail. "Wow... It certainly feels soft..."

* * *

Ren and Jaune looked at each other. Both had just been defeated by Nora and Weiss respectively, and the two girls remained locked in their struggle to be the winner. "I told you it was going to happen."

Jaune simply sighed as he turned again to watch the other two play their mind games, Pyrrha having taken a seat beside Jaune and laying her head on the blonde boy's shoulder, the latter either not noticing or not caring. A few moments afterward he asked quietly, "Do you suppose Nora really is hiding a knack for handling businesses?"

Ren took a deep breath and lowered his upper body on the bed. "Honestly, I don't know. I do know she has a frightening level of proficiency in explosives, and entry skills to rival that of an experienced special ops police force. The only reason she didn't make it in police academy is because she acts too childish at times."

Pyrrha let out a soft whistle. "Wow. That is impressive." She turned her head slightly to see Jaune, head still turned towards Weiss and Nora, but apparently his mind was elsewhere. The redhead gently poked his cheek. "Jaune?"

This made the blonde boy slightly jerk in response. "Huh? What...?" He saw Pyrrha's concerned face directed at him. "Pyrrha? What is it?"

"Jaune, you spaced out earlier. Is something the matter?"

The blonde boy merely smiled. "Nah, just thinking of something."

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE!"

Weiss' disbelieving voice made all of them turn back to the two players. Surprisingly, Weiss was down to her last two properties. Nora had practically occupied the entire board. "How... I cannot...!"

Blake shut the book closed and smirked slightly. "Well, isn't this a surprise. Nora outclassed Weiss in a game of Monopoly."

Yang's sleepy voice droned out. "You could say... She's been outplayed..."

"Oh, shut it, you blonde dolt," the heiress mumbled. "I cannot believe I lost in a game... And in Monopoly, no less," she exclaimed, clearly upset with herself.

"Aw c'mon Weiss, it's just a game," Nora cooed, "here, if you want let's stop now so you don't lose." She reached across and flipped the board, tossing everything up in the air and letting them land on the floor haphazardly. "There, now no one can say you lost... Right?"

* * *

**A/N :**

Wow, this particular chapter went almost double my normal word count per piece.

First I want to apologize in advance, partly as from this point onwards I will have very little time to write since I am starting training in my new job this coming Tuesday, 7AM US EDT (which means 8PM PH).

Also, it's been a VERY long time since I last played Monopoly so I don't clearly remember the rules. Just think it's Remnant's version of it... :p

So far we've seen Ragna (Ruby), a Murakumo Unit (Penny), Jubei (Ozpin), Rachel Alucard, Valkenhayn Hellsing, and Makoto Nanaya here. But what exactly is she doing in Beacon, and how did she get thrown so far out of her timeline?

Also, has anyone figured out yet who was the other BlazBlue character I indirectly referenced/showed in Rebel 1? If you're not sure, go back and read it... For whoever that figures it out, they will get a copy of the next chapter draft. (BTW, Zale, you're not included since we're discussing this already. :p )

As always, reviews, comments and suggestions are always more than welcome.

Before I forget, props to my li'l bro for coming up with the following teaser for the next chaper.

Oh man, I can tell this early that writing this next chapter will take me too damn long.

* * *

Weiss held Myrtenaster firmly in her left hand, the double-edged blade in her right. Slowly she turned to the Beowolf pack, her blue eyes seemingly blank but hard. "I am the white void. I am the cold steel. With blade in hand I shall reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction."

She saluted with Myrtenaster, keeping the other blade where it was. With a quick snap she had assumed the _en garde_ stance, Myrtenaster ready to pierce while the other was held low, ready to parry or slash. "I am Hakumen. The end has come!"

* * *

Well, that's it for li'l old moi.

Sanguis out.


	4. Rebel 4 : The Power of Order

BlazBlue-x-RWBY Crossover

Rebel 4 : The Power of Order

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth.

BlazBlue is owned by Arc System Works.

* * *

Weiss stared at the orange-haired girl in disbelief. "Y-you..." _Why would she want to disrupt the game just so there's no definite winner? As much as it shames me to admit, she_ was _very clearly winning over me - and by a wide margin, at that!_

Nora grinned widely. "C'mon Weiss... Everyone will end up happy this way!" She held her arms out for a hug, which the heiress refused with a passion.

They were in this situation when the doors opened and two figures appeared. The first was Ruby Rose, the young and fearless - if childish - leader of Team RWBY, looking depressed as if she was just told she would not be given any cookies for the remainder of her four years in Beacon. The second figure was a red-eyed, black-clothed blonde. Ruby just walked in in dejected silence and leaped up to her bunk bed, taking a seat and heaving a deep sigh. This second person took a step inside the room, glancing around. "You have a rather... Odd choice of teammates, hei- I mean, Ruby."

Ruby merely sighed again. "I guess." She let herself plop backwards onto the sheets, feet dangling off of the bed. "Will you be around tomorrow while Professor Ozpin teaches me, Rachel?"

"Of course. Although I would likely not let you see me for most of the day." The newcomer's eyes alighted on Nora, who was staring straight at her.

In a blink of an eye, the teal-eyed hyperactive girl was in front of her. "Hi, I'm Nora! Wanna play with us?"

Rachel blinked a few times. "Goodness, no. What sort of vulgar woman do you take me for?" _Wait... Did I just repeat the exact same things I said back then...?_

Ren was on his feet shortly, trying to pull Nora away. "C'mon Nora, you wouldn't want to scare her..." His eyes briefly met with Rachel's, momentarily making him lose focus and stare at her. The red-eyed blonde stared back, a ghost of a smile hinting on the corners of her mouth and eyes.

The Schnee heiress quietly noted this with a bit of discomfort. She instinctively knew that the black-clothed girl with Ruby, who was still standing near the door and taking it all in, was a person of affluence and upbringing judging from her tone, accent and actions. But the way that she - what _was_ her name again? Oh, yes, Rachel; Ruby _did_ mention it earlier - could still maintain her poise and grace while doing such a blatantly disrespectful act as staring made Weiss uncomfortable. No matter how she looked at it, she was unable to figure it out.

Rachel seemed to notice this, and approached the white-haired girl. "You. You are an heiress, correct?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes, that's correct. Why do you ask?" The white-haired girl found herself the object of the newcomer's scrutiny, and she didn't like it. Not one tiny bit. At all.

Weiss was surprised to see the same ghost of a smile on the girl's face a few moments later. "No reason in particular. Your manner made it abundantly clear that you were enjoying a certain status in society." The red-eyed blonde then turned her head slightly, reaching one arm upward and yanking on Ruby's boot. "And as for you, you should stop behaving like a horse who sleeps with her shoes on." She let out a slight chuckle as the cloaked girl groaned, pulling off her boots. "Very well, you ought to rest now. I shall see you in the morning, then."

Without another word, Rachel left the room and closed the door silently. Valkenhayn was already waiting for her at the hallway. "I take it she is exactly as he was, madam?"

Rachel took a few moments to phrase her answer. "In a sense, yes. If you were in her place, how would you behave if you had both the Sankishin Susano'o and the Izayoi in the same team, as well as that mercenary girl... I forget her name, but I do recall she had some skill with fire. The Red Devil, Black Knight, and the Orient Town doctor's descendant were in there as well."

The elderly butler barely hid his surprise. "My word! If I were in her place we would have torn each other to shreds before anyone can draw their next breath."

"My thoughts exactly." Both paused momentarily as Rachel opened a teleportation ars. The smile on her face was a full, genuine one as she stepped in. "I forgot to add, that dim-witted Kaka girl seems to have been reborn in this time as well. This shall prove to be amusing."

* * *

Makoto clasped both hands behind her, eyes directed out the window. "I wasn't really looking where I was going, and the next thing I know - hey, what..?!"

Velvet had bent towards the other side, one hand petting the squirrel girl's bushy tail. "Wow... It certainly feels soft..."

This got the beastkin blushing and flustered. "H-hey! Stop that!" She quickly turned, moving her tail away. "We're not talking about my tail here! Only Noellie can play with it!"

The rabbit Faunus' ears drooped slightly as the squirrel girl denied her tail, but twitched at the mention of the name. "N-Noellie...? Is that your...?" She let the question hang, waiting for the other to fill in the details.

Unfortunately Makoto had other ideas, evident in her profusely blushing face. "N-no, no no no! Noellie is my b-best friend, how could you think-?!"

The sound of gentle laughter interrupted the squirrel girl. "My apologies, I didn't mean to imply anything. I just wanted to ask, but you seem to have understood the wrong way."

Makoto grinned. "Heh, I'm sorry too. Should've asked first, instead of jumping to conclusions like that... Anyways, I wanna ask a few things... Let's start with where I am right now."

* * *

Weiss woke up early the following morning. Sitting up in her bed, yawning and stretching her arms, the heiress noted that Blake was apparently still asleep in bed, the slow rhythmic rise and fall of her blanket being proof. Yang, as usual, was still asleep on her side and snoring lightly, sprawled over her bed with her yellow tank top riding dangerously high and exposing her toned midriff.

Sighing softly to herself, the Schnee girl climbed out of her bed and glanced at the one directly above hers, still suspended with mere ropes. It was nothing short of a miracle that neither she nor Ruby had not yet gotten into a mishap that was still waiting to happen; it was also near impossible to detect any activity in Ruby's bed from this point, and anyone who wanted to check on her required to either climb on a chair or table, or use Weiss' bed. The heiress absolutely hated it when anyone else put their feet on her bed, which meant that she was practically the only person who could check on the scythe wielder immediately, at any given time.

Sighing again, the heiress stood up and parted the blankets that served as the canopy for Ruby's bed. The younger girl was curled up in a fetal position, arms wrapped around a second pillow. "Ruby, wake up. Today's your personal training with Professor Ozpin," Weiss stage-whispered while gently shaking Ruby's bare shoulder.

The white-haired girl never noticed the red-eyed blonde appear from nowhere, standing in the middle of the room. "I would advise that you let her get as much rest as she can. She will need all the strength she can gather to successfully control her Grimoire."

In her surprise, Weiss lost her balance and fell on the floor with a loud thud. "Aah!" She turned around to glare at Rachel, upset that Ruby seemed to be getting it easier. "It's my duty as Ruby's partner to ensure that she is able to attend her lessons on time," Weiss began in a clipped tone as she got up, meeting Rachel squarely in the eye. "I would also appreciate it if you didn't just pop out of nowhere. It creeps me out worse than when Ruby suddenly-"

A soft, sleepy mumbling coming from the scythe-wielder's bed interrupted the Schnee heiress' train of thought. "Five more minutes, Weiss..."

"Leave her to me. I give you my word that she will not come to any harm." Rachel seemed to be moving to sit down on thin air, until the white-haired girl saw a black shape behind the blonde take the form of a high-backed chair. "I have my butler waiting for you. He will accompany you while I wait for her to wake up, and we shall have tea together shortly after I accompany Ruby to the headmaster's."

Weiss seemed to be considering it. "And why would you do that? First of all, I do not know you, and for all I know you may be plotting to stop us from graduating as Huntresses."

"Have no fear, I stand to gain nothing from hindering your studies." Rachel smiled. "Oh, how rude of me. I have forgotten to introduce myself." She stood up and curtsied slightly. "I am Rachel Alucard. I am the current head of the Alucard family. We have been around for generations, but rarely interfere with events. We merely observe, for the most part, unless the situation will call for it."

Weiss' eyebrows shot up. "Head of the family? Forgive me if I sound rude but you don't look older than I am. Aren't you a little young to head a family?"

Rachel tut-tutted. "I have been the head since my father passed away. I suppose you would be too, if you were in my shoes."

"Fair enough. That is true." Weiss bowed slightly and offered her hand to Rachel. "I'm Weiss. Weiss Schnee. Our family owns the biggest energy propellant producers in the world today."

"Ah, so that is why you sound familiar." Rachel took Weiss' hand and gave a soft squeeze. "We have met your father. Or rather, my butler did some business with him a few years back. I remember we did not push through due to some... Misunderstanding between both parties."

Weiss didn't react, as if dismissing it as unimportant. "So, where's your butler and what's his name?"

"Valkenhayn." Rachel snapped her fingers and Weiss was instantly transported to Beacon Cliffs, where a table and two chairs were set up. On the table were a pot of tea, a pair of cups and saucers, a plate of crumpets, and some table napkins.

* * *

Weiss blinked at the rather sudden change of environment. _How did she...?_ She looked around. This definitely was Beacon Cliffs. A mere second ago, she was standing in their dorm room, and she was now standing outside. She glanced down, and found she was already in her regular attire. Myrtenaster was also sheathed at her hip. _When did I finish changing...?_

"Ah, Madam already sent you." An elderly man in a black suit and pants standing silently to the side pulled a chair, as if gesturing her to take a seat. "Please, enjoy the tea while we await Madam Rachel."

Weiss cautiously approached, circling slightly so the elderly man was always in her full view. "Your name wouldn't be Valkenhayn, would it?" She reached forward and held onto one of the chairs, giving it a slight pull. It felt as real and solid as any chair, and was surprisingly as heavy as an oak log.

"Yes, that is correct. My full name is Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, though you can simply address me as Valkenhayn." He moved to pull the chair for Weiss, but she had already seated herself. "I have served both Madam Rachel and her father as their butler, and I am both proud and honored to have served them."

Weiss nodded slightly. "Interesting." She noted everything was of exceptionally fine quality, from the tableware down to the furniture itself. "She must be really wealthy to be able to afford things like this."

Valkenhayn had already set Weiss' teacup, pouring the fragrant beverage from the pot. "I do not know the monetary value for these, but I believe that Madam Rachel's family has had these implements and furniture even before I became their butler." He set the pot down and offered a plate with small bowls of sugar cubes and lemon slices. Weiss picked up a lemon slice and gently dropped it in her cup, letting the flavors and aroma mix. "I suppose Madam Rachel has told you?"

"Told me what?" Weiss set the teaspoon gently on the saucer, directing her eyes to the elderly butler.

"Apparently she has not, then. Very well." Valkenhayn reached under the table and pulled out a large umbrella, and set it up within only a few minutes. Weiss was impressed with his strength, in spite of his apparent age. He then pointed to the sea of trees beyond the cliffs. "We have located the remnants of one of the ancient causality weapons. Madam Rachel thinks you have inherited the will of one of the Six Heroes, and you deserve to try and claim that weapon as yours."

* * *

Ruby woke up with the sound of soft mewing. She sleepily poked one hand out of her blanket canopy, waving up and down in dismissal. "I'm awake, Blake, no need to-"

"Good morning, heir of Bloodedge."

The unusual greeting, coupled with the careful tone, jerked Ruby awake. "Wha-? R-Rachel, what are you-? I mean, how did you-?"

The blonde chuckled as she stood up. "Your behavior is understandable, as you have just woken up. I suggest that you start doing your morning ablutions, and I shall accompany you to the headmaster's shortly."

Ruby took a deep breath. _This is it, then. I'd better give it my all._ She nodded and slid off her bed, tearing off her eye mask and tossing it to her bed without looking, before slamming the bathroom door. The noise woke up Blake, who sat up and yawned with a soft mewling sound, the bow in her hair twitching. When her sleep-addled eyes caught the blonde's red eyes looking straight at her, the cat Faunus immediately thought it was her brawler teammate in a frenzied, furious state.

Blake barely paid any attention to Ruby's voice telling her to stop, as her immediate unconscious reaction was to toss the blanket up as distraction, then dashing underneath to pounce at -

Nothing.

Blake blinked. _I was sure she was here just a second ago... How could she move that_ fast_ without me-?_

"You seem to be confused." Blake whirled almost directly behind her, where a blonde with red eyes was staring calmly at her. "However, I felt no malice in your action, merely worry. Did you think that you would be in some sort of danger?"

"Honestly, no." Blake heaved a sigh of relief, picking up the blanket and laying it neatly on her bed. "I had mistaken you for someone else."

"Would you happen to be referring to that brutish girl sleeping above you?" Rachel pointed to Yang's sleeping form, still snoring and having one hand scratching her toned abs, making her tank top slide further up and reveal her underboob. Apparently she did not wear any underclothing when sleeping.

"YAAANG!" Ruby sped out of the bathroom and yanked down on her sister's tank top, maintaining the blonde brawler's remaining decency. "Geez, you're older than me but sometimes you act like the younger sister."

"Interesting. So she is your sister." Rachel's voice showed her amusement, as she seemed to float down on Nago. The cat familiar promptly morphed into a high backed chair as Rachel tapped a finger on her chin. "I am also surprised you only took less than a minute."

"N-no, I only forgot something." Ruby blushed slightly, making a beeline for her drawer and pulling out a change of clothes. "I'll be done after five."

* * *

Valkenhayn watched the heiress as she battled her way through the seemingly endless waves of Beowolves, in an unerring straight line towards a buried straight blade. As he expected, her movements were precise, calculated. "It would seem Madam Rachel was indeed correct. The Sankishin Susano'o is indeed _her_."

After what seemed like half an eternity, Weiss reached the blade. Why such an unnatural number of Grimm were nearby, she had no idea. At first she was confident that she would be able to breeze through the monsters, but their ever-increasing numbers made her seriously doubt herself. At least she was able to get there in one piece, although tired.

She stood, panting, in front of the handsome, if simple, blade. It was a single-edged long sword, with a black handle and dull gold hilt and pommel with a blue gem set in the middle. Just as she was about to reach to it, Weiss felt herself freeze in place. Something or someone seemed to be watching her intently, as if challenging her to take the sword from its place.

The blue-eyed girl steeled herself. _Whatever or whoever you are, you will_ not _stop me from trying!_ Her right hand gripped the long sword's handle, and everything seemed to pause.

A deep, rumbling voice sounded in Weiss' head. _Ah, so _you_ are my current incarnation. Tell me, why do you wish to claim my blade?_

The next thing Weiss saw was herself standing in the middle of nowhere. The blade was still standing there in front of her, the cutting edge facing the rapier-wielder. Directly opposite her was a tall figure, with a long mane of white hair tied in a high ponytail. A long red sheath was slung behind his left shoulder, presumably for the blade between them. The figure was wearing a predominantly white light armor on black fabric, with red "eyes" in different strategic locations. She also observed that the mask had no openings for eyes, nose nor mouth. There were only two horns on either side of the mask. All these combined made for a rather unnerving appearance. "Huh. I had expected you would be... Taller."

Weiss felt a vein pop. "What does my height have to do with all this?!"

She heard an unnervingly deep laugh coming from the person in front of her. "I can sense you have a strong will. Yes, you will need it to wield my blade. But you have not yet answered my question. _Why_ do you wish to claim my blade?"

The blue eyed girl stared straight at the mask, where she felt its eyes would normally be. "I want to know whether I can live up to your name and reputation, if it is indeed true that I am descended from you. I also want to prove to myself that I can - no, I _will be_ - the best partner and teammate, at the very least. I know it does not require your sword to do so, but I consider all this as a test of my own resolve."

"You have a strong will. I can easily sense it. You also seem to be aware of your limitations." There was a long moment of silence between the two. Weiss felt a drop of sweat roll slowly down from her temple to her cheek. She felt something like fear building up at the back of her mind, but she fought it down as best as she could. She let out a small gasp of surprise as she heard the voice again. "Very well then. Tell me your name, child."

"I... I am..." Weiss squared her shoulders, standing as proudly as she dared. "I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and I am a proud member of Team RWBY from Beacon Academy."

"Heheh. An heiress. I see the similarities." He picked up the long sword with his left hand, and held it with the handle towards her. "I acknowledge your resolve. I acknowledge your spirit. I shall allow you to wield my blade." Just as Weiss reached out to take the offered blade, he spoke again. "But be forewarned. Wielding Ookami means wielding the Power of Order, and Order takes precedence over anything else."

Weiss let her right hand close over the long sword's grip, and savored the _rightness_ of the sword in her hand. It was a little heavy, but soon she adjusted to it.

Then she heard the snarl of a pack of Beowolves from behind her, bringing her back to the present waking world. _Order shall be restored. Nothing shall stand in my way._

Weiss started to turn around, holding Myrtenaster firmly in her left hand, the long gleaming blade in her right. "I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword." Slowly she turned to the Beowolf pack, her blue eyes seemingly blank but hard. "With blade in hand I shall reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction."

She saluted with Myrtenaster while keeping the other blade, Ookami, where it was. With a quick snap she had assumed the _en garde_ stance, Myrtenaster ready to pierce while the other was held low, ready to parry or slash.

"I am Hakumen. The end has come!"

* * *

Welp, that's it for me.

Dangit I knew this was gonna be hell to write... Factoring Hakumen in this early...

Again I'm really really really _really really really __**really really really**_ sorry for the uber long delay. I barely have time to write since I'm only in my second week of training for my new job, and frankly it's almost as challenging as my previous job. The last one only required me to pull up a maximum of two interfaces, NotePad, and Calculator; my new job requires me to have a minimum of four, plus NotePad, Calculator, and two simulators running. Oh, I almost forgot the internal messaging system and the main customer interaction interface. Fun, eh?

But I'm not complaining; if anything, I'm looking forward to my first day in the actual workfield. I know I can do it, with help and guidance from The Big Guy Up There.

Back to my story, I was also sorely tempted to use the original intro text for Hakumen, but decided to stick with the translated version instead for two reasons: first, I'm not using Japanese in any of my pieces; and second, I can only wish I was that fluent. Still, just for kicks, here's Paku-men's - I mean, Hakumen's intro text.

"Ware wa kuu. Ware wa kou. Ware wa jin. Ware wa, hitofuri no tsurugi ni te, subete no tsumi wo karitori, aku wo metsu. Wagana wa Hakumen! Oshite mairu!"

* * *

Hawt damn... I can very easily hear in my mind Weiss saying the exact same lines, in the exact same Japanese intonation as Hakumen. Can you blame me if I imagine Kara Eberle (Weiss' seiyuu, a.k.a. voice actor/actress) saying something like this (I modified the wording slightly to better fit Weiss; I honestly don't know whether I got the wording right. If I did make a mistake please correct me and I'll fix it ASAP) :

"Ware wa kuu. Ware wa kou. Ware wa jin. Ware wa, hitofuri no tsurugi ni te, subete no tsumi wo karitori, aku wo metsu. Watashi wa atarashii Hakumen, Weiss desu! Oshite mairu!"

Now, where did I see a spoofed version about Hakumen being an airport (kuukou)...?

Sanguis out for now.


	5. Rebel 5 : Broken Continuum (Part 1)

BlazBlue-x-RWBY Crossover

Rebel 5 : Broken Continuum, Triggered Interference (Part 1)

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth.

BlazBlue is owned by Arc System Works.

* * *

The sound of the rabbit Faunus' gentle laughter interrupted the squirrel girl. "My apologies, I didn't mean to imply anything. I just wanted to ask, but you seem to have understood the wrong way."

Makoto grinned shortly afterwards. "Heh, I'm sorry too. Should've asked first, instead of jumping to conclusions like that... Anyways, I wanna ask a few things. Let's start with where I am right now."

The rabbit Faunus nodded. "This is Beacon Academy, in Vale. You're in my dorm room right now-"

"Wait a moment. I don't seem to detect any trace of seithr around... Am I outside of the city? Did one of the Hierarchical Cities get renamed recently? Last I checked I was in Iwatsuchi..." The squirrel girl turned this way and that, as if trying to spot something.

"Seithr?" Velvet had no idea what the words meant. "Hierarchical City?" She sighed. It looks like it'll be a long night. "Let us just go to sleep now and I'll accompany you to Headmaster Ozpin's office tomorrow. Perhaps he will be able to give you better answers than I ever could."

* * *

"N-no, I only forgot something." Ruby blushed slightly, making a beeline for her drawer and pulling out a change of clothes. "I'll be done after five."

Ruby dashed back to the bathroom and turned the lock on the door, letting out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Something about Rachel both annoyed and compelled her. _Geez, what's going on with me?_ She sighed and started disrobing, her fingertips brushing over the engraved rose buckle on her belt.

No one knew about it yet, but the young team leader had discovered a set of old, faded plans in one of Beacon's dusty old cellars while exploring the school's odd nooks and crannies. The set was labeled as manuals for making a 'Grimoire', with supplemental plans for upgrades. Excited as she was to start immediately, Ruby knew she had to be patient; handling the fragile paper where the diagrams and instructions were written on required extra care, as she almost tore a section off by accident when she attempted to move the plans for the first time. The writings and diagrams were thankfully readable, but only barely. She had already started working on it, finding most of the required materials to be easy enough to find. However she was stumped on some integral parts: seithr, smelting Cauldron (what in Remnant was THAT?), and - of all things - SOULS.

Since the scythe wielder couldn't find any reading material with description on seithr, she substituted aura and it seemed to have worked just fine. For the Cauldron, Ruby guessed it was a forge of sorts: she built most of the Grimoire's parts in Beacon's armory, although she had to borrow a portable forge a few times for the last parts.

It was the souls part that worried Ruby the most. Certainly Grimm won't count since they don't have souls (she had Jaune to thank for that bit of info, as she didn't know that as well); she couldn't possibly kill people; and being a Huntress meant protecting, not killing people. Eventually, she found a way around her dilemma after going through all the manuscripts: she didn't actually have to _kill_ to obtain souls, she simply needed to _gather_ them in a single place.

And what better place to do it than in a graveyard? There was a mass grave in Vale for victims of Grimm attacks in the past, and Ruby had plenty of reasons and opportunities to drop by the site.

Ruby smiled to herself as she turned on the shower, letting the cool water wash over her. True, she was worried that Weiss had found out about the Grimoire she had somehow managed to build from scratch. Good thing she had taken the precaution of leaving the manuscripts in the vault where she had found them, and memorizing only the details she needed to work on in another crypt or vault. Thus, she was able to continuously build her Grimoire, and to make things move along faster, she had hidden some parts within Crescent Rose, assembling them while she was doing maintenance on the sniper scythe. The hardest part of the entire process, she had to admit, was compressing the souls into the almost-completed Grimoire.

And what better way to hide her Grimoire than disguise it as a belt buckle?

How Professor Ozpin and Rachel found out about her Grimoire, Ruby Rose had no idea. But the young Huntress-in-training promised herself she will eventually find out. Not that she'd care actually how they knew, but she was simply interested.

Ruby finished her shower and reached for the towel. Just as she was drying her hair, something in the periphery of her vision made the scythe wielder suddenly take a step backward with a loud gasp. She faced the mirror, staring at her reflection for a few minutes. _Did... Did I just see a black shadow flash by...?_ She blinked a few times, making sure she wasn't seeing things.

The scythe wielder hurriedly finished drying herself off and dressed, exiting the shower. "You look pale. Perhaps you have your monthly period?" Rachel's voice brought Ruby back to the present.

"N-no... I just... Frightened myself a bit in there." Ruby tried to laugh it all off. "Maybe I shouldn't pay attention to silly urban legends." Rachel's face remained impassive. "Y'know, like that one where some people say that you'll see a bloody woman if you spin in front of a mirror in a dim room thirteen times, and say her name once per turn. But you have to say it louder each time you repeat her name, from a whisper to a scream, otherwise she won't appear."

"You should know better than to believe in such blatantly obvious fabrications of idle minds." For a few seconds, Rachel seemed like she wanted to ask a question, but did not push further. "Very well then. Come, the headmaster awaits us." Rachel snapped her fingers, and the next thing Ruby knew they were in Ozpin's office.

"Whaa-?!" Ruby spun around so fast, she lost her balance and fell sitting down on the floor. "How did we...? I mean, when...?"

"A teleportation ars." Rachel turned and approached Nago, and the black cat promptly turned into a beanie couch for the blonde girl. "And here comes the Headmaster himself."

* * *

The next morning, Makoto woke Velvet up by poking the Faunus' cheek nonstop. "Wakey wakey wakey wakey wakey wakey wakey wakey," the squirrel beastkin gently prodded the sleeping Velvet's face with each word.

The rabbit only responded with a low moan and turned her back to Makoto, pulling the blanket over her. This earned a pout and a huff from the bushy-tailed girl. "Aw, don't be like that. You're missing out on the glorious sunrise! I can hear the calling of a hundred thousand creatures-!"

Velvet's rabbit ears poked out from under the blanket and twitched a few times. "They're not doing such a thing," Velvet mumbled from under the blanket, but enough for Makoto to hear.

The brown-haired girl indeed heard her. "W-wha...? They don't...?"

Velvet sat up with a deep sigh, one hand going to her head and lightly pinching above her nosebridge. "Oh, blimey. You've woken me up so I might as well stay up." The rabbit Faunus ignored the beastkin while she went about her morning routine, only pausing to pick out a Beacon Academy uniform for the squirrel girl.

"You've a fuller figure than me, but we're of the same height..." Velvet was holding up one of her school uniforms against the beastkin's bare back, one eye closed. She pulled off the blouse and laid it on the bed, mentally marking the places needing a quick adjustment. "Makoto, would you be so kind as to hand me the small blue canvas bag on top of the dresser by the window."

No response from the beastkin. Velvet turned, her brows scrunched together, wondering what caused the other girl's lack of response. She raised an eyebrow upon seeing Makoto plastered on her bed.

The beastkin was sleeping on her belly, the bushy squirrel tail laid out flat over her legs. Her arms were close to her head, as if she fell asleep watching or looking at something. Her head was turned to the side, the squirrel girl's ears twitching every now and then.

"So you didn't sleep at all last night... Just as I had thought." Velvet smiled slightly at the sleeping beastkin, turning away as she took off the towel wrapped around her body and started dressing for class. "I had better inform either Professor Goodwitch or Professor Ozpin about her first."

* * *

Ozpin opened the door to his office, and raised an eyebrow upon seeing both Rachel and Ruby already inside. "I was expecting you would be early, but not this early." He set his mug down on the table and took his seat on the opposite side of the desk. "How were you able to get in? The door is triple locked with separate, individual digital combination locks and a holograpic timed lock. Peter and Bartholomew know the combination for the first two, but only Glynda and myself can open the third one."

Rachel yawned. "Just like I told your pupil earlier, I used a teleportation ars. Right now, I can use it only for a very limited number of times." She clapped her hands softly, and Gii the plump red bat appeared out of nowhere, landing on her lap. The blonde girl lost no time in squeezing and pinching the hapless creature, although it either was used to it or the actions done to it weren't as painful as it looked.

"A teleportation... Hours...?" Ozpin's brow furrowed as he interlocked his fingers. "I must admit I have never heard of that."

Rachel sighed, letting go of Gii. "Allow me to correct you, Headmaster Ozpin. The word is pronounced as 'ars', not 'hours'. I suppose the closest counterpart would be... A verbal incantation, or perhaps a magic spell."

Ruby looked back and forth between Ozpin and Rachel, obviously not following. "U-umm..."

* * *

Velvet knocked on the office door. A curt voice called from inside, "Come in, it's open."

The rabbit Faunus opened the door gently, and peeped in. "P-professor G-Goodwitch...?" Velvet's voice carried a note of uncertainty.

The bespectacled professor raised her eyes from the newspaper she was reading. "Yes, Miss Scarlatina?"

"Professor, I h-have something t-to r-report..." Velvet took a step closer, hands clasped tightly in front of her and visibly shaking.

* * *

Before Ruby can say anything, the door opened again and Professor Goodwitch strode in, Velvet following close behind. "Pardon my interruption sir, but we have a situation and I am not entirely sure how to handle this."

"Oh?" Ozpin's brows went up. It was unlike Glynda to be unsure of a course of action; she was one of the quickest thinkers in all of Beacon's staff, and her decisions were almost always swift and fair. "What in Remnant could possibly unsettle you, Glynda?"

Blue eyes met brown. "Perhaps I may sound crazy, but Velvet reports that she has had an encounter with a Faunus who is apparently not from Remnant."

Ruby, even more bewildered than before from what she heard, just looked between the other four people in the room. "Whaaat?"

Rachel smiled slightly, standing up. "How very lucky for me. I was not expecting to meet you, descendant of Nine." She extended her hand towards the blonde professor. "You may call me Rachel."

The blonde woman blinked. "Excuse me?"

Ozpin sighed. "Allow me to introduce everyone. Glynda, this is Rachel Alucard. She is from a family that, as she put it before, merely stays in the sidelines. Think of her as an observer version of Miss Schnee. Rachel, this is Glynda Goodwitch, my secretary and second-in-command of Beacon Academy."

Rachel did not take her eyes off of Glynda, making the older woman flinch slightly. "Yes... You have Nine's soul. I can easily see it in your eyes. You have excellent control of your power, so much that some people see your skill as witchcraft. Am I incorrect?"

* * *

Makoto awoke with a start, her sleep-deprived brain taking a few minutes to process everything. She was still in Velvet's dorm room, judging from the fixtures and the sounds. She panicked slightly upon realizing that the rabbit Faunus was nowhere in sight.

The squirrel girl quickly bolted out of bed and looked around. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no, where'd she go?"

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuun!

I know this chapter kinda dragged out a bit... Again I'm sorry for the delay... Ugh, my new writing sched is killing me...

Also, I just noticed that FFN has a really small character limit for the chapters... Bleh. Which is why I was forced to chop it to "Rebel 5 : Broken Continuum... (Part 1)", but still show the full chapter title within the document.

Gaahhhh. Sucky timing and all.

* * *

To firepowerblade2:

"I am having some trouble seeing anything in common between Blake and Tsubaki, care to point it out?"

You have a very good question, and no one's noticed it yet (kudos to being the first to cite it). I'm pretty sure people will now be asking the same thing.

I really wanted to tell you this via PM, but didn't want to spill the beans all at once (plus, I can't PM you T_T). Thus, I'll just give this hint.

Quoting BlazBlue Wiki, "The Izayoi has a negative side-effect: as it allows its owner to control light, it steals the light from the user's eyes." The Sealed Weapon Izayoi allows its wielder to use light for attacks - at the cost of his or her sight.

Hint question: what trait does light usually allude to? (Additional Hint: if you consider Blake's relationship with Adam, compare Blake/Adam with Tsubaki/Jin.)

While the connection is a little faint, it's still there.

* * *

Alright kids, that's it for this installment.

Sanguis out for now.


	6. Rebel 6 : Broken Continuum (Part 2)

BlazBlue-x-RWBY Crossover

Rebel 6 : Broken Continuum, Triggered Interference (Part 2)

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth.

BlazBlue is owned by Arc System Works.

* * *

Valkenhayn watched, intrigued, as Weiss decimated the Beowolves with ease. Both blades, Myrtenaster and Ookami, were dancing around Weiss, although it was evident that the white-haired girl still had a bit of difficulty wielding the long blade with one hand. The heiress froze the few Beowolves that dared lunge at her, then glanced at the two blades in her hands. "Hmm. Perhaps... I should do it like this..."

Weiss sheathed the rapier at her side, and held the long blade with both hands. "There. Now it is balanced." Weiss slightly lowered and widened her stance, a smirk appearing on her face as the frozen Beowolves started to break free.

"Even her manner is reminiscent of him. The only thing missing would be the white armor... I must say, she is much lighter on her feet than he was." Valkenhayn stroked his chin as he watched Weiss assume Hakumen's signature battle stance, ready to make any who dared attack her pay dearly. "I wonder. How would Hakumen do it if he were here?"

The first of the Beowolves broke free from its prison of ice, snarling at the heiress. "Growl all you want, mongrel, but you shall not even lay a finger on me," Weiss shifted Ookami slightly, lowering the handle a bit and tensing her left arm. "Go back to the shadows that spawned you!"

The Beowolf lunged at her, its claws extended and heading for Weiss' neck. Weiss' blue eyes narrowed as her right hand let go of Ookami, coming up in a blocking form. "Judgment." A white glyph formed beneath Weiss, but disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

The Beowolf's claw made only the slightest bit of contact with the heiress' raised arm. In a flash, Weiss seemingly teleported to the other side, Ookami extended in front of her; a thin, rapidly disappearing line indicating where she had passed through, mere fractions of a second ago. The unfortunate Beowolf started disintegrating where it stood. "Snowstorm."

Valkenhayn's brows rose slightly. "Ohohoho... So it seems Hakumen's heir has something up her sleeve. Combining his Zanshin with those glyphs of hers... I am impressed."

* * *

Rachel did not take her eyes off of Glynda, making the older woman flinch slightly. "Yes... You have Nine's soul. I can easily see it in your eyes. You have excellent control of your power, so much that some people see your skill as witchcraft. Am I incorrect?"

Glynda's brows knit together. "I beg your pardon but I believe those would have come from people who have not seen Aura manipulation." She adjusted her glasses, trying to gauge how much of an annoyance the red-eyed blonde would be.

Ozpin took a leisurely sip from his mug, hiding a smirk. Velvet, on the other hand, was trying to get Goodwitch's attention, but failing. Ruby Rose, finally getting to the limits of her patience, thumped her fists on the carpet. "Hey, has everyone forgotten about me? What am I doing here anyway? Wasn't I supposed to be doing a one-on-one with Professor Ozpin instead of _resting through a weekend morning_?!"

Rachel glanced back at Ruby with a look of annoyance. "How expectedly childish. You haven't matured much since the last time that I saw you." Her index finger twitched, sending a tiny lightning bolt - to Velvet, it looked like static discharge from the ceiling - down on Ruby.

Only the scythe wielder's impressive speed and reaction time saved her from getting shocked, eyes wide with surprise. "Hey! Watch it! You could hurt someone with that... That... That thing!"

A smirk formed on Rachel's face. "Yes, I am well aware of the fact. And I shall not hesitate to use it again if necessary. Or if I fancy having another bolt descend on you." As if on cue, another bolt zapped down on Ruby. The cloaked girl barely avoided the second bolt, the fringes of her skirt getting caught. Luckily, apart from the smoldering square centimeter of cloth that got immediately scorched, there was no further damage.

"Hey!"

Ruby zipped past Rachel, Goodwitch, and Velvet, hiding herself behind Ozpin's chair. The gray-haired headmaster simply put down his almost-empty mug, interlocking his fingers afterwards. "We all do not have all day. Glynda, see if you can get more details from our... Interdimensional visitor in Miss Scarlatina's room. Ruby, you are to report to Beacon Cliffs within fifteen minutes. Gather your Grimoire and your scythe, and a first aid kit just in case. Miss Alucard, you are free to tour the school grounds. If you wish you can observe as I begin to train Miss Rose here on her Grimoire."

Glynda sighed. "Very well, sir. I shall see what I can find out." The blue-eyed blonde nodded to the rabbit Faunus, who immediately followed the professor out. Ruby heaved a sigh as she moved away from the headmaster's chair.

Rachel turned her head facing the window. "You said Ruby here is to report to Beacon Cliffs. I think I shall watch you train her, instead of wander around. That can wait for another time." She shot a glance to Ruby, hiding a smile. "I certainly hope you can entertain me."

* * *

**:: OMAKE (of sorts) ::**

"Go... Weiss!" Yang pumped her fist into the air.

"Fight well!" Blake was waving a Team RWBY pennant around.

"Yeah, represent TEAM RWBY!" Ruby Rose raised both arms up in the air.

Weiss felt her eyebrow twitch. _Oh, of all the times to start..._ "Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" _For once I wish she'd shut up, at least until I finish... _

The red-cloaked girl sheepishly lowered her arms. "Oh... Sorry."

Weiss leaped, narrowly avoiding the gaping jaws below her. Her mind saw exactly what should be done. The question was, could her body keep up and pull through?

Again Ruby's voice could be heard. "Hang in there, Weiss!"

The white-haired girl grit her teeth, ignoring Ruby. _There's only one way to find out._ She waited for the telltale _boom _behind her, then dashed forward at full speed as soon as she heard it, mentally gauging the distance. At the very last footfall, on the edge of the stone pathway, Weiss jumped and altered her jump trajectory slightly, using the cannon warheads quickly approaching from behind her as platforms, deciding to preserve her strength for when she would need it later. She got across to the floating blocks, but the distance was too great for one jump. She did notice something floating downwards...

Ruby's excited voice broke her train of thought. "Weiss, jump on the floating round thing! You can use it as a jumping platform-!"

The white-haired girl had had _enough_. She turned her head quickly to the scythe-wielder, her eyes as sharp as her voice. "_Stop _telling me_ what to do_!" She turned back to the task at hand, leaving the cloaked girl embarrassed and silenced.

Jumping back one block then returning to the one she was on before, Weiss spotted another one falling. The heiress promptly dropped on it, then propelled herself upwards to the ledge and proceeding forward, where her path was blocked by another of the damned things. She observed it only followed her vertical movements, such as jumping or ducking.

"Bring it, Weiss!" Pyrrha voiced from the sidelines.

"Huh?" Weiss blinked, noticing Team JNPR was also present. _I didn't notice them earlier... Maybe Ruby invited them... Or maybe Yang did...?_ The heiress turned her eyes towards the redhead, clearly not comprehending what the latter meant.

"Learn to use your power!"

"Fine." The blue-eyed girl took a deep breath. _If that was a challenge, then let me show you just what I _can_ do._ Weiss took a step back, jumped to trick her opponent in following her lead, then rushed forward as fast as her legs would allow.

Sadly, she had not counted for gravity assisting both her and the abomination in front of her. Weiss groaned in frustration as she could only watch herself - her player character, to be exact - get toppled down to the abyss. "Gaaah!"

Pyrrha shook her head sadly. "Blinded by power."

Further back, Jaune and Nora were laughing hard, tears in their eyes. Nora was already rolling on the floor; gripping her sides, legs flailing and chortling with laughter, while the blonde boy was on his hands and knees, one hand slamming the floor while laughing. Ren was obviously trying hard to stop laughing, with a chuckle occasionally escaping his lips. Blake was no better, a sly smirk on her face. Yang had her arms crossed, both fists clenched tight, although her face was twisted into a crazy grin and her shoulders were shaking. Ruby was obviously trying very hard to hold it in, her face red and her mouth set to a firm line, trying not to break out into a grin, but on the verge of failing miserably.

"Oh, fine, laugh all you want. This game is a dinosaur anyway." Weiss dropped the controller and huffed out of the room, her face red. _That's it, I am NEVER playing Super Mario World _ever_ again. Especially not in front of them_.

* * *

Oooo-kay, that's it for me on this one.

Sorry Sanguis is sorry. Short chapter is short... But at least I have something to make up for it.

Gotta admit, the omake was based on a mix-up of RWBY Episode 10 (The Badge and the Burden, Part 02), and the video of Ragna, Jin and Noel playing Super Mario World. I saw the video on YT, fell in love with the hilarity (and Tager trolling), and decided to get them. So far I have three vids of Super Mario World BlazBlue hilarity in my phone - Ragna and Jin; Ragna, Jin and Noel; Litchi, Bang and Tao. Haven't gotten Tager's cut yet, but I will as soon as I get the chance.

* * *

Zale :

I was debating whether or not to keep Ragna's right arm... And I thought, that would cause more questions than answers. So, the next best option would be for the Grimoire to be remade, although you can expect it's going to be far less powerful than Ragna's.

I have two main points to back up that statement: first, the BlazBlue has been part of Ragna's body for several years; and second, for all the time he has it, Ragna has had extensive practice with his Grimoire, so he's more adept at it than his descendant. (Honestly I'm toying with the idea of Ragna "meeting" Ruby, much like how Weiss faced Hakumen... Wonder how that will turn out.)

Hakuryukou79 :

Thanks, I needed a bit of adjustment since Ragna and Ruby are poles apart... Glad you're liking the series.

* * *

Since my new job allows for free internet access (yay pre-shift FaceBook access plus YouTube!) and free game time (they provided several computers for employee access, and PS3's... I think I also saw some X360's in another floor), I decided I would buy either CP, CS, CS2, or CS Extend so I can play before I start work. I normally get there about an hour before I start my shift, so I can play about half an hour, and get more insight on the characters' persona firsthand. One of my officemates recommended CS Extend, since CP isn't available in English yet (or so he said).

The only thing is, for some reason I'm finding BlazBlue CS Extend (for PS3) _**EXTREMELY**_ hard to find... WTFF?!

Sanguis out for now...

*sound of something crashing can be heard in the distance, followed by a voice-over saying "Counter!"*


	7. Rebel 7 : Broken Continuum (Part 3)

BlazBlue-x-RWBY Crossover

Rebel 7 : Broken Continuum, Triggered Interference (Part 3)

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth.

BlazBlue is owned by Arc System Works.

* * *

Rachel turned her head facing the window. "You said Ruby here is to report to Beacon Cliffs. I think I shall watch you train her, instead of wander around. That can wait for another time." She shot a glance to Ruby, hiding a smile. "I certainly hope you can entertain me."

Ruby shivered slightly, trying her best to appear nonchalant. "As long as your idea of entertainment doesn't involve putting me or Yang in danger, I guess that's good enough." She skittered to the door, dashing off as soon as she was outside.

Ozpin chuckled slightly, draining his mug. "You sound like you have something in mind for her. Now I'm curious."

Rachel only responded with a mysterious smile. "Oh, it's nothing too fancy, let me assure you."

* * *

Blake blinked again, rubbing her eyes and staring at an empty spot in the middle of the dorm room. Mere seconds ago, Ruby and a red-eyed blonde were standing right in the middle of the room; now, not even a hint of shadows remain. _Not even the slightest trace of scent,_ the cat Faunus thought to herself. _Come to think of it, I couldn't detect_ any _sort of scent from that strange girl at all..._

Yang turned in her sleep, throwing her arm out in a wide arc. With the blonde brawler now asleep on her back, snoring as loudly as ever and still exposing her toned midriff, Blake sighed softly and tapped her lower lip, thinking. _Most likely it's her semblance, but unless I have more information I can't be sure. For now semblance is the only logical explanation._ Blake pulled out a book from under her bed, and a smaller one from under her pillow, and began reading.

A few minutes later, Ruby entered the dorm room again, heaving a sigh as she closed the door and leaning against it and whining to herself. "Why do I get the feeling she is going to practically kill me?"

"Hello Ruby. You seem worried." Blake was now sitting on her bed, a large book open on her lap. She had another, smaller book on her hand, and she was scribbling on this smaller one. "Are you going to be training with Professor Ozpin after all?"

The scythe wielder sighed deeply. "Yeah. And Rachel will be watching too. Something tells me I'm getting in way over my head." Ruby drew out another sigh and took the first aid kit from its hiding place in the bathroom. "What about you? Are you just going to stay here with Yang?"

Blake smiled. "Someone has to keep your sister in check. Besides, I'm also behind on some of my reading. It's a good chance for me to catch up."

"Oh." The cloaked girl shot a glance to her sister, still snoring on the top bunk. She took a deep breath, exhaled, then smiled at the black-haired girl while opening the door. "Well, I have to get going now. Tell Yang I'll be back in time for lunch," Ruby's voice faded away as she sped off.

Blake softly sighed as she resumed reading. The cat Faunus looked back up with a start as she realized something. _Wait... Where's Weiss?_

* * *

Several Beowolves fell in one calculated strike. As Ookami lowered, a white King Tajitu dove at Weiss, fangs bared. "You certainly take too long to learn," she monotoned as her right arm came up again. At the exact moment the fangs touched her, a glyph appeared and froze the white snake in place. "Stay there."

The white King Tajitu's partner slithered up from somewhere behind the heiress, and tensed itself to strike. The white-haired girl turned to face the black snake, raising Ookami straight upwards. A strong breeze started to form, seeming to gather around the gleaming blade. "Judgment."

White fangs zeroed in on the blue-eyed girl's slender neck. A smirk formed at the corners of Weiss' lips as she swung the long blade downward, sending a strong gust of wind directly at the snake. "Squall."

Unable to avoid the oncoming wave, the Grimm monstrosity could only screech as it was halved. Weiss audibly _hmph_'ed as she flourished the blade, and made as if to sheath it behind her. She stopped mid-motion, facepalming with her other hand. "I forgot. I don't have Ookami's sheath."

Valkenhayn approached, clapping his hands. "A very impressive display, I have to say. Madam Rachel shall be very pleased." He made a gesture towards the table where she was sitting earlier. "Shall we?"

Weiss turned, frowning as another pack of Beowolves started to gather. "Tch. They are insistent."

The elderly butler smiled, cracking his knuckles and stepping past the white-haired girl. "Allow me, miss. Madam Rachel would have preferred that you enjoy your tea in silence." A few of the Beowolves started growling and baring their teeth at the old man, making him merely grin. "Oho, it seems they can identify one of their kind..." He bent his legs slightly, hands held loose as if holding a ball within them.

The white haired girl nodded in response. "I leave them to you, then." Without another word, Weiss started walking back towards the cliffs while the butler dashed forward, hands tearing into the first of his victims.

* * *

Rachel looked out the window again, and spotted Team CRDL in a mock team battle against Team JNPR. "I have to admit I do not know how such diverse individuals had managed to band together and operate as a single unit," the red-eyed blonde gestured towards the competing teams. "You have the descendants of the Red Devil, the Black Knight, a middle-class town doctor and a former beastkin in one group. I would not have believed this would be possible before."

"You would be referring to which team?" Ozpin stood up and watched the view from another window, one that was closer to his seat. "The one with all four boys, or the one with two girls?"

"The latter one. I see that the Red Devil's heir still uses the same power as her progenitor, when I first met him." Rachel pointed towards Pyrrha, who just retrieved her spear from a tree using her semblance. "I can feel the magnetism from this distance. It would seem they have found a way to generate it without the use of machinery."

The gray-haired headmaster turned to his guest, brown eyes meeting red. "Are you implying that you are, shall we say, older than I would presume you to be?"

Another smile was the first response.

* * *

Makoto awoke with a start, her sleep-deprived brain taking a few minutes to process everything. She was still in Velvet's dorm room, judging from the fixtures and the sounds. She panicked slightly upon realizing that the rabbit Faunus was nowhere in sight.

The squirrel girl quickly bolted out of bed and looked around. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no, where'd she go?"

Though she didn't want to admit it, Makoto was starting to panic, starting towards the window then moving towards the door a second later.

As the beastkin made towards the window for the tenth time in a minute, the door opened and two figures entered. One was the familiar brown-haired, rabbit-eared Faunus girl, Velvet; the other was a taller, blue-eyed blonde woman. The second person spoke with an air of authority, "Stay where you are and we'll get everything sorted out. First, tell me your name."

"M-Makoto N-Nanaya," the bushy-tailed girl answered, feeling like a schoolgirl all over again. "I-I'm from t-the No-Novus O-Orbis L-L-Librarium-"

"Miss Nanaya, Velvet here says you are likely not from Remnant. I want to determine that for myself," the blue-eyed woman interrupted. She sat on the lone chair facing the squirrel girl. "Can you tell me what happened before your... Arrival."

Makoto fidgeted slightly. "Well, you see... I'm sort of a police officer, and I was tasked to track down a renegade major. I ran into a few of my friends in the, uh, force and I basically had to make sure they didn't run into each other. I did find-"

Goodwitch felt this would be a long storytelling if she allowed it to continue. "Please, just skip to the part right before you showed up here in Beacon," the blonde professor cut the bushy-tailed girl's tale.

"O-oh. To put it simply, I got captured, was about to be used as an experiment by a man known as the Mad Puppeteer, but I found a chance to escape. I was trying to find a way out of the maze-like labs when I ran into a room with some strange machinery running. I didn't notice it was already on... By the time I realized it, I was already flying through the air, straight at this very window," Makoto pointed to the open window a few feet away.

* * *

A green-cloaked man stood at the doorway, surveying the damage done. Broken glass lay everywhere, steel shelves dented, and some people in white lab coats were either unconscious or just coming to. He turned his sight towards the middle of the room, where a complex contraption lay sizzling and crackling, arcs of electricity surging every now and then. It appeared to be operational until a few minutes earlier.

He took a few steps closer, inspecting it. "Hmm. So she did manage to get it working... But it seems we still have to get the stability corrected."

A tall, red mechanical humanoid approached from him from behind and held one of its arms out. He picked up the item it held, and a grin spread out under the mask covering the upper part of his face. "Well done, Ignis. With this, we can track her, and get her back."

* * *

Extra A/N :

Well, here we go. Finally found the time to upload Rebel 7. I'm pretty sure y'all know who the last guy mentioned... If you don't, well, shame on you. You deserve Ignis' Facepalm of Doom.

Welp, that's it for now.

Sanguis out.


	8. Rebel 8 : Glimpse of the Past (Part 1)

BlazBlue-x-RWBY Crossover

Rebel 8 : Glimpse of the Past (Part 1)

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth.

BlazBlue is owned by Arc System Works.

* * *

The gray-haired headmaster of Beacon turned to his guest, his brown eyes meeting her red orbs. "Are you... Implying that you are... Shall we say, older than I would presume you to be?"

Another smile was the red-eyed girl's first response. "For simplicity's sake, perhaps we can say that I have been around long enough."

Ozpin raised the mug to his lips and tilted it, only to find that it was now empty. "I see." He chuckled softly as he put the mug down again on the table. "Do you have everything you need? I'll be heading to Beacon Cliffs in a few minutes."

"Yes, thank you for inviting me. I shall be able to get there without any trouble at all. My butler is already waiting there as we speak, along with a guest I have personally invited." Rachel extended her arm, and Nago appeared from nowhere, morphing into a parasol in her hand. Gii, the plump red bat, floated near Rachel. She turned towards the brown-eyed man with a knowing smile. "I shall perhaps acquaint myself with these children before I go. There is no need to wait for me, headmaster."

"Very well. I shall see you at the cliffs, then." Ozpin paused as he closed the door. _A guest?_ He chuckled to himself as he made his way out of the school. "This will promise to be interesting."

* * *

Weiss reached the bottom of the cliffs, the sounds of howling faint in the distance. _Hmm. Perhaps I should go back and help him?_ The white-haired girl looked back, hearing faint whines and whimpers interspersed with yelps, howls, thumps, thuds, and cracks. _It sounds like he's capable enough on his own... But it just doesn't sit well with me, leaving an elderly man like that, gentleman or no_. The heiress turned her blue eyes towards the table, then back to where she came from moments ago. She sighed to herself, summoning a glyph beneath her feet and blitzing forward at a blinding speed. _Ah, whatever. I'll deal with whatever he has to say later._

When she arrived, Weiss could only gape in amazement. The elderly butler was near-effortlessly fighting six Beowolves at close range, and successfully blocking or parrying the Grimm attacks while delivering his own. Valkenhayn's long, grey hair danced in the air as he spun, twisted and turned, clawing and kicking at a speed rivaling Ruby's movements.

* * *

Jaune quickly deployed his shield low, blocking Sky's kick aimed at his shin. The blonde boy capitalized on the momentary recoil caused, and swept his shield arm outwards in a wide arc.

The shield's edge caught the blue-haired boy's chin, sending him flying backwards. Before Jaune could retract his arm, Dove jumped towards the former's midsection, aiming for a tackle.

This was prevented by Magnhild crashing on Dove's back, promptly grounding the plump boy with a loud grunt. "Not as satisfying as a knee cracking," the ever-bubbly, pink-haired warhammer wielder Nora quipped with a wink as she hefted her weapon with ease. "But it'll have to do!"

However, Nora didn't notice Cardin's mace in time, which hit her midsection right as she turned to face him. The weapon had swung with great force, thankfully Nora's aura had dampened the impact in time to prevent any injuries. "This is more satisfying than breaking knees, dumb girl!" Cardin taunted as he launched Nora in the air, landing several feet away then rolling backwards for a short distance, before she finally stopped in a spread-eagle pose, lying on her back.

Ren got caught in Russel's trap laid out near the tree line, preventing him from getting through. _This will take me a few minutes to get through with Stormflower_, the black haired boy thought to himself as he put away the guns in his sleeves. _I'll have to break through with sheer force. _

"Ren! Put up your guard!"

Pyrrha's command immediately put Ren in a defensive stance. A second later, a red and gold blur smashed through the barrier of trees, sending wood splinters everywhere, before getting impaled on a far-off tree trunk. The pink-eyed boy shielded his eyes, smiling as the spear's red-haired owner trotted closer. Ren smiled as he bowed towards his teammate in gratitude. "Thank you, Pyrrha."

"Don't mention it," the green-eyed girl waved. "Go to Nora, she seemed to be winded with that last hit from Cardin." Pyrrha extended her hand towards her embedded spear, and in a second it freed itself from the trunk then flew straight into her grasp.

Ren nodded and dashed to the wheezing pink-haired girl's side, as Pyrrha made for where her team leader and Russel were now locked in a stalemate.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jaune saw Cardin charging towards Pyrrha from behind, intending to blindside her with a shoulder tackle.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune threw the sword towards the red-haired Huntress-in-training.

In a brief moment of hesitation, the red-haired Huntress-in-training paused in mid step. _Why would Jaune throw his sword at _me_?_ She then noticed that the blonde boy wasn't looking at her, but his sight was set beyond her. _That means... Oh no!_ Her eyes widening at the realization, Pyrrha sprinted forward a few steps before diving into a five-point roll, narrowly missing the sword's tip. Just as she ducked, the hilt of the sword caught Cardin's cheek, sending him off balance and stopped him from further pursuing the redhead.

Russel, on the other hand, had taken advantage of Jaune's distraction and had pinned the blonde boy. "You really suck, don't ya, Jauney boy?" He chuckled as he lightly tussled the latter's hair, stopping dead as he heard a slow, ominous _click_ behind his head.

"I would beg to differ. If he indeed _sucked_, as you put it, I wouldn't be here right behind you with a gun to your head."

"As I had expected, everyone acted their part appropriately," a voice called from above. Everyone turned their heads up and saw a black-clad blonde, floating down gently with an open parasol in her hands. "You all do your ancestors proud."

"Acted? We ain't exactly in a play here," Russel shot back as he got up off of Jaune, arms going akimbo. "We're in a school for Hunters, not theater actors."

The red-eyed blonde merely smiled, as if finding his response humorous. "Such is the thinking of a narrow minded peon. Have you ever not thought of a possibility of your thoughts and actions being guided by an unseen force?"

Jaune stood up, dusting his the seat of his pants. "If that's true, I wish he would start giving me a bit of better luck. I could definitely use some," he joked as the rest of both teams gathered together.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Cardin didn't mean to sound rude, but his tiredness made him speak in gruff tones.

Rachel walked up to him, looking the brown-haired boy up and down a few times. "The blood of the Mad Dog has run thin, but its power is still considerable. I am honestly surprised you were able to gain team mates. Your progenitor was not one to work in a group environment."

Nora squealed and dove towards Rachel's midsection, intending to glomp her. "Ruby's playmate! You came!"

The red-eyed blonde sighed and seemed to float backwards, making Nora miss and hug a tree instead. "Goodness. How many times do I have to tell you? I am not some vulgar woman you may play with as you wished." Nora wobbled back to Ren, holding her nose. "At least you have exceeded your ancestor, in terms of mental age."

Pyrrha took a few steps closer. "I do not mean to be rude, but can we at least know your name and why you're here?"

Rachel closed the parasol. "Fair enough, Daughter of the Red Devil. I am Rachel Alucard. I am the current head of our family, similar to someone you know."

Jaune and Ren exchanged glances. "Weiss," both of them said at the same time.

"Furthermore, I have had the opportunity to be acquainted with your predecessors. And true to your heritage, you all behave as they would." The blonde girl tossed something in the air, flying upward in a narrow arc and seeming to be headed straight for Pyrrha.

Quick as lightning, the redhead had spun and tossed her shield in the object's direct path, halving it. Pyrrha's arm remained raised as the shield seemed to trace its course back to its owner. At the same time that she retrieved her shield, the split halves of a lightning rod clattered to the ground.

"Truly, you are the daughter of the Red Devil," Rachel nodded approvingly.

"C'mon, lady, quit stallin' for time and just tell us what you're here for," Russel let his annoyance be heard in his voice. Barely had he stopped speaking when a bolt of lightning shocked the mohawk, surprising everyone present.

"Hush, you. Certainly you cannot appreciate the play if you rush through the scenes, not taking the time to understand the dialogue and the setting," Rachel's red eyes narrowed at the still-smoking Russel. "And as there is no narrator to educate the audience, they must wait until everything is revealed."

Nora yawned. "I don't get it."

Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other. "I have a very bad feeling about this," Jaune thought out loud as he sheathed his sword and extended a hand towards the red-eyed girl. "I'm Jaune. Can you explain that a bit more? I think most of it went over my head."

* * *

Ruby sped all the way back to the headmaster's office, Crescent Rose securely fastened to its holster on her back and a first-aid kit swinging with her hands as she ran. Taking the stairs two at a time, plus utilizing her semblance, the young team leader got to the front door in less than ten minutes.

"Ruby!" Blake called out not too far behind the cloaked girl, catching up fairly quickly and running alongside the scythe wielder with ease. "Do you know where Weiss is?"

"Huh?" Ruby skidded to a stop. "Weiss? Why? Did something happen?"

The raven-haired girl shook her head. "That's what I want to know. I remember Weiss beating Jaune in Monopoly last night, and Nora tossed everything up so there wasn't a clear winner. After you went to sleep, Team JNPR went to their own room shortly, and Weiss and I both decided to go to sleep. When I woke up, I don't recall seeing her anywhere."

Ruby tapped her chin. "You're right, I don't recall seeing her either... But I do remember hearing her waking me up... Maybe Rachel could provide more details."

"Rachel?"

"She means our guest," Ozpin answered from behind the two, startling Ruby and making her jump. Blake, meanwhile, calmly turned as if she had already expected it to happen.

* * *

One by one, the Grimm fell to the butler's onslaught. Valkenhayn's left foot shot through the last standing Beowolf's chest, impaling it, then savagely pulling it out and decapitating the Grimm with a roundhouse kick. He then gracefully lowered the extended leg back down to the ground, stomping lightly to shake off any trace of the Grimm on his immaculate uniform. "Now, then. There is only the lot of you left," the gray-haired butler intoned as he slightly turned to face the remaining Grimm. "I shall make this quick and as painless as possible for you, though I know not if you feel pain."

"They can," Weiss answered as she stepped up beside the butler. "The only things they do not possess are Aura and souls. However, they are not impervious to pain." She lifted Ookami and Myrtenaster in a salute, before turning her head towards Valkenhayn. "I could not bring myself to stay away. One of the tenets of being a Huntress is to protect others, and even though I can see you're more than capable of handling things on your own here, it's my duty to ensure you're okay and you return to your master's side."

Valkenhayn bowed with a smile, his long gray hair cascading over one shoulder. "It was not necessary, but thank you nonetheless." He flicked his hair back with finesse before shifting to his combat stance. "Then I believe we had better clean out the rubbish, as they say."

* * *

A/N : Yay for new chapter!

Honestly I haven't gotten used to playing as Relius in CS Extend yet... And for cryin' out loud, what the flying [REDACTED] happened to Hakumen's "Kokujin Ougi: Aku Metsu" command?! Seriously, Aksys?

Hakumen being a charge character?!

I would've understood if it were Rachel, Litchi, Hazama, or maybe even Relius. Hell, maybe even Lambda...

Although, if this chapter is any indication, Valkenhayn is quickly making his way up my favorites list, possibly ousting Noel or Makoto.

Why is this so, you ask? *half-smiles* Simply due to the fact that I was able to beat Unlimited version Mu-12 in arcade mode (bonus last fight after Trollz- I mean, Hazama).

On Hell setting.

With both rounds perfect, and Distortion Finishes (couldn't pull off Blut Vollmond in time, only had 70+ heat in Round02).

.

That was _**very**_ probably just a fluke, but hey, I take what I can get... Don't know if I can repeat it though. Oh well.


End file.
